¿Que quien esta actuando como?
by The Animanga Girl
Summary: Suecia esta actuando raro, por que sera?


Pasaba algo extraño

Se suponía que hoy el Consejo Nórdico de reuniría para debatirá algunos hechos relevantes de la actualidad. Lo extraño de la situación era que uno de los países más importantes no estada, porque desde hacía una semana nadie había oído nada de Suecia.

"¿Y si le paso algo?" Pregunto Finlandia abrazando a su perrito

"A ese grandote no le pasara nada" dijo Dinamarca tomando una cerveza

"Pero…" comenzó a decir Finlandia hasta que se escucho un portazo, señal de que alguien había llegado…

"¡Su-san!" grito Finlandia aliviado

Pero Suecia llego hablando en voz alta, acomodándose la chaqueta, y con la corbata movida, si hasta los lentes se veían un poco torcidos…

"Lamento llegar tarde pero es que tenia cosas que arreglar antes de…" comenzó a decir Suecia ante los ojos atónitos de los presentes, ya que Suecia más bien era un hombre de pocas palabras…

"Su-san… ¿estás bien?" dijo Finlandia dudoso

"¿Ha? Si claro por supuesto Finlandia, _Merci*_ por preocuparte" dijo Suecia mientras tomaba asiento

Los demás nórdicos se miraron desconfiados, Suecia les acababa de hablar en francés…

"_Stop looking at me I'm ok*_" dijo Suecia levantando las manos…

Las bocas de los demás ahora cayeron al suelo, ahora Suecia les había contestado en ingles….

"¿Suecia, de casualidad has tenido cambios demográficos últimamente….?"

"Нет, ничего слишком интенсивны, как я знаю*" dijo mientras comenzaba a ojear los papeles frente a él...

Finlandia se acerco a Dinamarca

"Dinamarca, dime por favor que Su-san no acaba de hablar en ruso…." Dijo algo asustado

"أعتقد أننا يجب أن نبدأ لم الشمل أنا لم الكثير من الوقت ونحن يجب أن نرى أشياء كثيرة*" dijo mirandolos con una cara impaciente…

"¿QUE?" dijeron los otros cuatro nórdicos sin entender una palabra…

En eso sonó el celular de Suecia y esta respondió rápidamente

"Che, ¿qué es lo os pasa, tío?, joder que ahora no puedo tener ni una junta, Chihuahua, ya voy para allá" dijo ahora hablando muy fuerte

"Los siento, pero terminaremos de ver esta junta a mediados de agosto" dijo solemnemente mientras se iba caminando por la puerta dejando prácticamente en coma al resto de los nórdicos.

"¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?" pregunto confundido Dinamarca

Hasta Islandia y Noruega se veían severamente preocupados, mientras comenzaron a discutir respecto a una posible inducción extraterrestre dos personas entraron a la sala de juntas.

"¡Finlandia!" corrió un pequeño a abrazar a Finlandia

"Sealand, ¿Qué sucede, y por qué estas vestido así?" señaló Finlandia el uniforme que tenia puesto el niño

"A, esto" dijo el niño tirando un poco del uniforme "Se lo quería enseñar a Suecia, me acaba de llegar ¿a que no es el uniforme scout más bonito que has visto? "Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

"Me quería poner el uniforme de Sealand, pero como no tengo grupo aun ese cejudo de Inglaterra insistió que me pusiera el del reino unido, pero le eh ganado la partida," dijo ahora señalando el hombro donde debería estar le bandera del reino unido y esta rudimentariamente cosida una mini bandera de Sealand

En eso la segunda persona entro en la habitación vistiendo una camiseta, con una pañoleta al igual que un bonete.

"Lamento por el escándalo, pero Sealand me pidió que lo trajera aquí" se disculpo un poco Estonia

Ahora los cuatro lo miraban con atención

"Ah, si esto, no me lo quería poner hasta la ceremonia de apertura, pero Sealand insistió en que me lo pusiera…."

Entonces fue cuando a todos les golpeo la inteligencia como un rayo

"¡El Jamboree!" dijeron golpeándose la frente con las manos

-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Ok primero traducciones y luego explicaciones**

*** "Gracias" en francés**

*** "Dejen de verme, estoy bien" en ingles**

***"No, nada demasiado intenso que yo sepa" en ruso**

***"Creo que debemos empezar con la reunión, no tengo tanto tiempo y debemos de ver muchas cosas" en árabe**

Ok, va, el Jamboree es un evento que se celebra cada cuatro años por parte del movimiento Scout mundial, este año va a ser en Kristianstad, Suecia. Es un evento que reúne a los Scouts de todo el mundo durante mínimo dos semanas y comienza dentro de 8 días. Quería mostrar en este fic a Suecia, un personaje normalmente callado como las personalidades de otros países le comienzan a pegar considerando que los idiomas primarios del Jamboree son

Ingles

Francés

Español

Árabe

Ruso

Lo que daría por ir, pero culpo al mugriento dinero ¬¬ pero tras amigas y un amigo de mi grupo van a ir, y les deseo la mejor de las suertes.

Pd. Si alguien va a ir al Jamboree le encargo que de la delegación Mexicana salude a Alina, Andrea Gaby e Israel de parte de Andrea G. a ver qué cara ponen )

Duda sobre cualquier tema no duden en preguntar con un review

Ate.

The Animanga Girl


End file.
